Back Stage Novel Chapter 2
Here the manga starts telling what happened in the past and this also continues in the other chapters. Plot It was a snowy day, it was christmas and Rei his mother died in an accident only a few days prior. They hadn’t exactly been close, but she’d been the only family he had, since his father wasn’t in the picture. Apparently she’d been someone’s mistress, but they’d been cut off from contact with the man around when Rei had been born, so he’d grown up not knowing his father’s face or even his name. But even his mother had been someone far removed from Rei’s consciousness. She’d raised Rei using money she made as a prostitute, and given the nature of her business, she’d never been around much when Rei was at home. He’d spent many long hours alone from a young age. He’d stopped really caring for her sometime in elementary school, and when he’d entered middle school, he’d started picking fights with anyone who crossed his path. While he’d managed to make it to high school, his behavior had only worsened, and he got involved in a fair number of dirty dealings. But despite his lack of studying, he’d still managed to make decent grades, and his teachers had even recommended that he take exams to get into a university, but he’d had to give up that dream due to a lack of funds. Feeling like his future had been snatched away by his family situation, he’d grown even more violent. Afterwards when his mother died, he had nothing and didn't care about anything. When Seiya came and was worried about him. Seiya wanted to bring him to a hospital, but Rei was stubborn and refused, so Seiya left some money, his coat and a ticket for a show for Rei and then walked away. Rei went to the show, which completly changed him. After the show he went to Seiya and returned the money and the coat to him. Seiya said he didn't wanted it back, because Rei needed to go to the hospital, but after Rei refused he suggested that Instead of accepting the cash Rei could become his assistant and that is how Rei became Seiya's personal assistant. He went to the Sena household and met Nagisa there. At first it didn't seemed like she really enjoyed the fact that her husband brought a strange man home who would be from now on working with them, but Nagisa got closer to him and told him he was absolutely gorgeous. She suggested he might actually become a star instead of his assistant, but Rei refused the offer. Then he turned in place—and found a small child, perhaps in his early years of elementary school, peeking out from around a corner. It was Izumi. He held out his hand in welcome to the Izumi, who continued to fidget while slowly drawing near. After a few moments raking his curious gaze over Rei, he flushed deeply and silently extended a hand to Rei. And so, his life in the Sena household began. ~Two months later~ It had already been two months since he’d started living with the Senas, and Izumi had taken to Rei so keenly that it made his initial fidgety shyness seem like a farce, spending most of his days off now with Rei. The Senas had a housemaid who dropped by every day, taking care of the cooking and cleaning and washing, and the office side of the house had proper staff taking care of the business there, so Rei had few responsibilities. Nagisa had her own manager, and Seiya was largely involved in producing these days, so he spent most of his time in the recording studio of the house’s basement, putting together songs. Rei’s responsibilities therefore largely involved manning the phones when the office staff were out and occasionally accompanying Seiya when he went on errands and getting his license from driving school. And, of course, watching Izumi. Rei turned back to the accounting text he had in his hands and dropped his eyes to the page, determined to drill into his mind something that might help him prove useful to Seiya. It was that thought that drove him to fill his free time with studies. He couldn’t help but think that he was just taking advantage of Seiya’s good graces right now. But if he put his nose to the grindstone and studied hard and got his license, then he would one day be able to do something for Seiya. When suddenly Seiya appeared and gave him a pamphlet—for a correspondence college. In this manner, Rei’s days continued to pass, consisting of light office work, watching Izumi, and studying. The only major change now was that, since acquiring his driver’s license, he now had more opportunities to drive Seiya around town—moments that where the most enjoyable for Rei. These songs that helped him back to his feet…Seiya’s voice, which had saved him. Every time he heard Seiya sing, he felt his feelings for Seiya grow all the stronger in time to his awe and adoration. And not just feelings that one usually felt towards a savior, but something closer to the love one felt for a parent. But then…it happened. It was an evening in June, some six months or so after Rei had come to live with the Sena family. Izumi had professed being scared of monsters, and so Rei had offered that evening to stay with him until he fell asleep. Perhaps that had been where he’d made his mistake—for before he realized it, he had slipped off to sleep as well. He’d woken again as Izumi wiggled about in his sleep, and upon remembering where he was, he sat up in Izumi’s bed. He huffed a soft sigh before slipping out of the bed, careful not to wake Izumi, and then quietly crept out of the room. But as he wandered down the spacious hallway, headed for the stairs to lead up to his bedroom on the third floor, he heard a sound coming from the other end of the hall—and drew to a stop, curious. What could be going on in the middle of the night? He took a few more steps closer—before he realized where the sound was coming from: Seiya and Nagisa’s bedroom. “……!” The next morning he couldn't look Seiya in the eyes and actually got excited after seeing him. After masturbating while thinking of Seiya he finally realized…that he loved Seiya. And not love in the sense of a son towards a father—but romantic, sexual love. But the biggest problem now…was that if Seiya ever found out how Rei felt about him—Rei would no longer be able to live here together with him, so he kept it a secret. ~Two months later~ Ever since that day, Rei had worked to keep a calm, relaxed exterior while consoling himself with thoughts of Seiya when he found himself alone at night. His desire to stay by Seiya’s side for always hadn’t changed—but having to hide his feelings for the man was starting to take an emotional toll. It helped nothing that this was something he couldn’t even discuss with the one person he trusted more than anyone else. The sena houshold was gone for a few days, so Rei started cleaning the house and when he went to Seiya's room he got excited and he started masturbating. When suddenly Shougo comes in. Rei struggled to figure out what he was supposed to do now, keeping a close eye on Shougo. All he could think about was that Shougo had seen him, had found out about the feelings Rei had for Seiya—and with a mind so full of such panicked thoughts, he had no freedom to consider anything else. When Shougo asked if he shoud help him out 'there'. And at the end they slept together. Category:Back Stage Novel Chapters